NO!
by Akasha2795
Summary: Bella goes through hell but will anyone help, no will anyone know what has happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" Bella screamed as the knife got slammed down into her small leg, blood came rushing out like a river that seemed to never end. The man in front of her laughed at her, she didn't know who he was or what he looked like. They will always hid in the dark, Bella didn't know how many there were in the room but so far it seemed to be only the man.

The man took hold of the knife again but this time dragged it down till her leg was open. Bella sat there in shock while she looked at her bone and veins that had been uncovered. The pain was breath-taking; it seemed pain was her one and only friend.

Without warning the man slapped Bella across the face so hard the bones in her cheek broke, she cried out again all tried too. The man laughed at her again, everyone in this place loved her in pain and some even got off it.

Bella never understood why she was here; then again she didn't know how she got here. The last thing she remembers was the wind and that was it. Then she found herself tired to a chair in the middle of a cold dark room and people who were mad!

Bella screamed again when the man started stabbing her foot, she scream and screamed till her throat was so dry that the pain came.

"Scream all you want but nobody is going to help you, nobody cares. Then again they never did, you are just a waste of space. Well at least we can have fun, are you having fun?" the man asked Bella she just sat there and let the tears run over her cheeks, even her own tears coursed her pain.

Without warning she felt a burning inside her chest, Bella let out another scream but was silence by the man who started beating her. Every time his fist hit her she felt something break and blood run. The man slammed his fist into her head and that was it she fell into a world of blackness.

00O00

Bella woke up to pain and freezing cold, when she looked up she saw it was different room. The room was white, white walls and floor. No door or window and it was so cold, but had no air con. Bella slowly sat up but the pain drove her back down to the floor, the room looked fine and white. But in Bella's chest she felt like something was watching her and waiting. Fear over took her which made her shake all over.

Just as she was about to move away when a trap door from the outside opened and thousands of spiders came rushing in. Bella screamed for her life as they climbed all over her, she hated spiders. Pain started to shoot all over her body as they bit her and started making webs all over her body, in the end Bella just laid on the floor face down and mouth and eyes closed. Bella couldn't help shaking and flinching every time one of the spiders walk over her skin, the pain slowly got faster and faster as the spiders poison started working and rushing through her blood. Bella prayed that she would die and all the pain will end, but she should have known better.

Because when she woke up all the spiders were gone and her skin was covered in bite marks and needle marks as well. Bella couldn't even move this time and the pain was so bad. It was only when she rowed over was when she found the floor was covered in blood. Bella froze in fear that blood couldn't have come from her so where had in come from?

For ages Bella went over possible answers to that question but nothing seemed to fit. Then again nothing added up everything about this place never added up. But was worst Bella couldn't remember how she got here or why. Bella closed her eyes and tried to remember something or anything. She saw images that didn't add up.

She was on a train, outside was raining.

Then she was in a field been pushed by not someone but something.

After that there was a roaring river and a girl screaming like someone out of a horror, Bella ran towards the voice but her legs gave out.

Then she felt the wind agents her face and back.

And that was all she could remember, Bella didn't want to push herself because her head hurt and the smell of blood made it worst.

For a while she just laid there and let the pain take over, it moved all over body and didn't seem to have an end to it.

"Test subject 2151 stand-up" at the sound of the voice Bella snapped up which made her body scream out in pain.

"Test subject 2151 stand-up" Bella looked around for speakers but there was none, Bella stayed still. Without warning an electricity shock ran throw the blood and hit her. She fell back in pain and screamed, after a few seconds it stopped but the pain was worst.

"Test subject 2151 stand-up" the voice said. Agents all the pain Bella stood up.

"Test subject 2151 what is your name?" the voice asked, it sounded like it was a computer.

"My name is Bella swan" Bella said.

"Bella your new name is 2151" the vice said

"No, my name is Bella swan" Bella cried out, again she was hit with a shock. Bella screamed and fell back down.

"Your name is 2151" and that was the last thing she heard because some how she was thrown back agents the wall.

Alice's point of view

Alice walked with Jasper slowly down the street field with cute little shops that ran down the street; Alice would do anything to take her mind of Bella. She didn't want to leave Bella but they had to the towns people where starting to notice that they haven't age.

It's been two weeks since they left her, jasper felt badly because he tried to kill her. Alice tried to make him smile but nothing she did would work.

It seemed to be that shopping was the only thing that helped Alice, Paris was the city of fashion and Alice loved it.

Alice hoped to God it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Aro's point of view

Aro sat in his old leather chair and looked out the two-story high window; the moon shined light across the garden and made it seem like another world. It looked so peaceful; peace was the one thing Aro gave up on finding. He was the oldest and most powerful vampire, the father to all vampires. Aro was the man who people whispered about and hid out of fear when he walked into a room, his word was law and no body stood up to him. Now he sits here looking out into the night wishing for just once he could have the power of peace, but every time he tried to find it the fates would just laugh at him.

Aro often thought about walking into the flames and ending his life and maybe then he will find pace or something close to it. But would God open his arms and welcome him or will he turn him away like so many others have done. It was the one question that found its way into Aro's thoughts every night. Aro couldn't lie to himself any more he was tired of being the one who has to carry all the weight, well that's what happens when you have lived for millions and millions of years. People human and vampires alike often tried to become his friend and make him happy, but Aro saw through their masks they wanted his power. At first it was funny to see them try now it was painful to see how low some people are willing to go for a bit of power.

A breeze of wind pulled Aro from his thoughts; someone was here and inside his mansion. Aro stood up and started looking for whoever it was. No one seemed to be inside his mansion, then how did the wind get inside and past his safe guards or shield. Aro let out a slowly and deep growl as he walked through his mansion and checking every room and crack that there was in his mansion. Still nothing, the one thing Aro hated was been played for a fool and by someone who most likely after his power.

Aro went back to his leather chair and sat down, he then opened his mind. One of his many powers was he could read anyone's mind, mind travel, control minds, follow foot prints that people have left after they mind travel. But most of all he could track the mind; no one could hide from him. Mind powers are a small amount of power that he had. Slowly and carefully Aro looked for foot prints, it was the easiest thing he had ever done because they were everywhere, who ever had done this didn't know how to hide themselves. As he followed them he started to see marks that he had never seen before.

Aro was just about to follow the prints when a scream hit him, it was a scream filled with horror and pain. It was a woman, young and in pain. At once Aro reached out to the woman, when he reached her mind he was hit with a wall of pain. Aro looked through the woman's mind and memories to try to find an answer to why was she was in pain. But to Aro's surprise he found no answer or memory on how she found herself in such a place. Aro sent a wave of warm air to the girl to let her know he was here. At once she ran and hid in the dark place of her mind.

"Do not fear me little one" Aro said as he waited to for her to make the first move. Still she stayed and didn't make a move, she was afraid then again everyone was afraid of him.

"My dear child I am here to help you. Come out I will stay away and won't move" Aro said, slowly she came forward.

"Tell me why are you in such pain" he softy demanded, the girl was shy and scared.

"I don't know" the woman said, Aro pushed softly but it backfired. The girl let out a scream of fear and shut down her mind and ran. Aro tried to go after her but her mind blocks were strong and even if he brock them down to help her it would only scare her. Aro had no course but to go back and wait till she made another move.

When Aro was back in his own body he called Caius to him, he was a man who had often joined him on travels. At once Aro felt him coming to Aro's mansion, Aro walked to his study and got to work looking over any vampire who could be the reason to all this.

Aro felt Caius near and asking for permission to enter, Aro gave it.

"Master what is wrong?" Caius asked while walking in to his study.

"A girl, a child came to me." Aro said still thinking of a vampire who be so cure to someone so young.

"And?" Caius asked, Aro's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"And she was a child in pain and screaming because whoever has her is killing her slowly" Aro said turning his cold black glaze on Caius.

"Don't get mad at me Aro, I said and because it seemed like every other girl who comes to you. Now let's look at all the points." Caius said, Aro calmed down and sat down.

"She didn't give anything away, I don't even know her name for Christ sake" Aro said running a hand through his long jet black hair.

"The question Aro is how and why she is been put through so much pain" he stated

"I looked through her memoirs and found nothing on how she got there or why. The vampire who has her is very powerful, most likely an elder who hides behind her" Aro stated.

"How do you it's a vampire? You and I both know vampires are not the only ones who can have power over the mind" he stated again.

"I know you don't have to remind me, but I know what a vampire feels like when in the mind. Every different creature has a different mind wave and patterns. The patterns can tell the age and if it was male or female, that's how I knew the victim was a girl a child. And the vampire was old and strong often to hide behind her" Aro explained to Caius.

"Aro it seems like every day I learn how powerful you are, is here no end to your power?" he asked with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm the father of all vampires I have all the powers that are known to us" Aro said

"Ok. So we know she is young, female and a child. She is a victim of a vampire who loves her in pain; she came to you yet hid from you and didn't give anything away. What are we going to do about it?" Caius asked, Aro knew when he said we he meant he will help Aro.

"There is a long list of vampires who feed off other people's pain and an even longer list of people who like to play with their food. I'm sorry to say that I can't help her till she tells me more about herself. All we can is keep a look out for her" Aro said.

"What about putting a warning out?" Caius asked

"No that would only scare the person who has her into stupidly and they will end up killing her" he said sitting back.

"Aro?" asked Caius

"Yes"

"Why do you care about her she is just a human, most of all the vampires kill humans even children for food. How is this girl any different?" Caius asked a good question and Aro didn't have the answer too. Something about this girl just got under Aro's skin and he couldn't stand the thought of her been hurt. Nothing added up, he had never given a female a thought. Most of the time he would go to town and fill his need and then leave, but this girl was different in a way that he didn't understand. But Aro did know this he will find her and he will kill who ever dared to lay a hand on her and God help him if it was a man. The thought of another man hands on her made his gut tight and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Aro are you ok?" Caius asked

"Yes why?" Aro asked him

"You started growling and looked like you are going to kill something" he said with a bit of fear shining in his eyes.

"I am fine, don't fear I will not or try not to kill something" Aro said smiling evilly at Caius, he just rolled his eyes and jumped when Aro laughed.

"You're a fucking mad man you are" Caius said getting up and walking out the room.

"Yes I know, due to old age my young friend" Aro called after him.

"I am not that young I am only a million years younger than you" Caius yelled from the front door.

"Underline the word million and the get back to me" Aro laughed.

"Oh just fuck off, keep me posted and this time don't call me when I getting things started in the bedroom with my wife." Caius said, an evil thought popped into Aro's head.

Once again Aro was left alone in his mansion with his thoughts, but it wasn't his normal thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl who came to him, there was just something about her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Jacob's point of view

Jacob sat on the steps of Sam's house lost in his own thoughts; it's been two days since he last saw Bella. He had to leave her because he was changing into a werewolf, Sam told him it was going to be hard but it was to keep her safe. The pack all felt for him and understood the pain of leaving your friends behind for their own safety. But Bella was more than a friend she was like his sister and even a person who he could love in a relationship. Just then the sound of a car pulled him from his thoughts, it was Charlie. Something was off it wasn't football night or fishing either, when he stepped out of his car he knew something was wrong.

"Hay Charlie" Jacob called standing up as he came closer to him.

"Is Sam and the boys home?" he asked Jacob.

"Yes they are is everything ok?" Jacob asked, just then Sam walked out to greet Charlie.

"Charlie how have you been?" Sam asked with a smile

"I'm fine, you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, is there something I can help you with?" he asked Charlie.

"Yeah have you seen Bella at all?" Charlie asked, Jacob felt himself go cold inside.

"No we haven't, why?" Sam asked giving Jacob a worried look.

"She has been missing for two days now; I tried calling her mobile but nothing. Her friends from school haven't seen her either." He said looking at the ground.

"WHAT?" Jacob yelled feeling panic rising sharp inside his chest.

"Jacob calm down, don't make me send you inside" Sam warned, Jacob took a breath and sat back down.

"I spoke to Bill and he hasn't seen her, I was hoping she would be here hanging with the boys." Charlie said.

"Ok, what do you want us to do?" Sam asked Charlie.

"I don't know, I have put her one missing persons and posters are going out now. Next I'm going to the school and then the parents" he said

"Ok me and the boys will start looking in the forest for her" Sam said.

"Why would she be in the forest?" Charlie asked. Sam and Jacob just looked at each other, they had to face the fact that maybe something got to her and they find a body. It was a fear Jacob would have to face. The best thing they could do for Charlie was give him hope for the best.

"Don't worry Charlie we will find her" Jacob said putting a fake smile on, Charlie smiled back at him and nodded his head.

"Thanks Jake, I better be going" he said walking back to his car.

"Ok, keep us posted" Sam called. Charlie just waved and got in his car and left. When he was gone Sam turned to Jacob.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine" Jacob said.

"Don't give me that shit; you're not fine I can see it. Can you handle this?" Sam asked Jacob.

"I can handle this. Why?" Jacob asked getting pissed that he didn't think he couldn't handle it.

"Ok, I believe you but you no good to Bella if you are panicking and can't think right. So if you need help we are here" Sam said eyeing Jacob.

"Ok, when do we start looking?" Jacob asked

"Tonight at seven, meet me and the boys at the edge of the forest" Sam said going inside.

Jacob just took off running he needed to run out his worry and anger, this is all his fault. If he wasn't a wolf he could have helped Bella and made sure she got home safe and sound. He hated that he had to stay away from her because he was changing and becoming a wolf. Jacob ran and ran till every single muscle was screamed in pain, but he kept running. He had to find her and tell her how sorry he was that he couldn't protect her, but something inside him said it was worst then he thought.

Bella's point of view

Bella laid on the floor of the white room in pain, the only thing that kept her room screaming was her Brocken jaw and cheek. She still was puzzled by how she reached out to the man, he was different and strange. When she was near him, she could see the power that he wore like a second skin. Bella could tell this was a man who held power and justice in his hand and he wasn't afraid to use it agents anyone, even her. But he also scared her to death, when he tried to break past her shield. Her mind was the only place she felt safe and a place where she could get away from all the pain. Bella knew that it would only be a matter of time before they ripped her apart body and soul. Bella didn't understand why they were doing this and maybe she never will, but she did hope that she died to escape this hell of pain and blood.

"2151 stand up" the voice came from where ever it came from, Bella just stayed where she was. Soon the pain came from been shocked. She couldn't scream out load because of her jaw but she screamed inside her head.

"2151 stand- up" Bella just closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But it was different this time, it was not a shock it was a noise that hurt her ears and skull. Bella couldn't move her hands to cover her ears because she hurt so much, so she laid there till it was over.

"2151 you will stand –up" the computer voice said, she then the person behind the voice was getting real pissed with her not doing what she was told. Bella laid there and waited for more pain and it came big time. She was shocked and the noise was loader, this time it didn't stop till she pasted out from pain again.

This time Bella wasn't met by cold blackness but a sea of warm creams, browns and gold colours that felt like silk agents her skin.

It all seemed like it was too good to be true, that's when she felt him. That man who she reached out was doing this to help her, if she could cry in her dreams she would. But Bella just laid back and let the feeling of peace flow over her and take her into rest.

* * *

hope you like it?

review


	3. Chapter 3

Answers to the question: do we get to know who has her?

The answer is yes but in time.

* * *

Bella's point of view

Bella woke up in a different room and tried to a chair, it was cold and wet. Drips of water fell from the stone roof overhead. The walls were made out of stone and the floor the same. This time she faced a metal door that had a glass window in the middle.

At first no one was there and then a man stood before the glass looking in at her, Bella started to shake out of fear. Something about the man scared her, the man before her wore a mask of some kind. At first he just stood there looking at her but ever so slowly he opened the door and stepped inside the stone room. The man was tall with white pale skin, his shoulders were wide and strong. He was a man who could snap her like a twig if he felt like it.

The man moved slowly and that scared her more, when he finally closed the door and stood before Bella waited for pain but it didn't come. She looked up into his eyes, it was when she did that the man slapped her across the face. Bella tasted blood on her tongue.

"Never look me in the eye again you little unwanted bitch" the man hissed and the spate at her. Bella just stayed still and as silent as a rabbit been hunted.

"2151 I am going to ask you questions and you will answer me! Is that understood?" the man asked before her, Bella nodded her head.

"Do you know the Cullen's?" he asked her.

"Yes" Bella said as best as she could even with a Brocken jaw.

"How long?" he asked again

"A year I think" Bella felt tears run down her cheeks because of the pain of speaking.

"Did you know that they were vampire's?" he asked.

"No" Bella said, if this she could protect them then this must be the only way.

"Ok good girl, now tell me where they are and what they look like!" the man said, Bella felt ice run up and down her spine. Where they going to hurt them? She asked herself, Bella still loved the Cullen's even after they left her or when they thought her as a pet. In that moment Bella felt something snapped inside her that released a burning flame that held strength.

"No" Bella whispered

"What!" the man hissed

"No!" Bella said louder, the man slapped her across the face.

"You stupid girl" he yelled at her, then he left the room and Bella was once again left alone.

Charlie's point of view

Charlie drove to the police station at five in the morning; lately he had done nothing more than work. Sometimes he even forgot to eat. It has been three since he last saw his Bells, three days but it felt like a life time. After talking to everyone in town he had found that no one knew where she had gone. The last day Charlie saw Bella was dropping her off at the train station that took people up to the mountains, and then she was gone. Every man woman and child were landing a hand to look for Bella, today search party has been set up to search the mountains. Charlie prayed with everything he had that they found his little girl, but something inside him said that they won't find her.

When Charlie got to the station he saw the town had showed up to help, Charlie got out of his car and went inside. All the officers we looking at maps and radios, peter was the first person he saw. Peter was an acting chief who took over if Charlie was ever sick or need a hand with anything.

"What we got?" Charlie asked him

"Thousands of people have showed up Charlie, we will find her" Peter said with a nodded.

"We are giving everyone a map and a radio; they will go in groups of four to be safe. All groups will have an officers and a mountain guide. Buses are coming to take them to the mountains; an officer will stay at the station to keep a look out." After Peter had finished Charlie went to give out a picture of Bella.

Once that was done the buses arrived and everyone got on and headed out.

Rosalie's point of view

Rose sat back in her chair while her husband watched the football, she smiled to herself she never understood what she did to have a loving husband like Emmett. Yes he did drive her up the walls and made her want to pull out her hair but she will never stop loving him.

The sound of knocking on their hotel door pulled her from her thoughts, even without looking Rose knew it was Alice and Jasper.

When Rose opened the door she was welcomed with a tight hug by the one and only Alice.

"Oh how I have missed you" Alice still hugging Rose. Jasper just stood back and smiled, and just like Emmett he went to watch the football.

"I have missed you too, how are you?" she asked Alice showing her into the second living room.

"I fine, I got these cute new shoes from a little shop in Paris" Alice said with a bright smile.

"Oh yes you haven't changed a bit" Rose said

"How have you been?" Alice asked Rose

"Oh well the same old same, nothing new. Emmett is still the same as well" She smiled at Alice.

"I can tell, still loves his football and TV" Alice said.

"LOL, I know. Anyway we were thinking about buying a cute little house in England" Rose said pulling out photos of her dream house.

"Oh it looks so cute, when are you going to buy?" Alice asked looking over all the images of the house.

"Well we have to sell our other one first" she said smiling to herself, Rose loved been rich.

"Other one, how many houses do you have" Alice asked her.

"Umm about ten" She said, she laughed when Alice jaw dropped to the floor.

"Why so many?" she asked Rose

"Well we both love to travel and they are all so cute." Rose answered.

"Well you and I better start shopping for your new house" Alice said smiling; one thing that never changed about Alice was her love for shopping.

Bella's point of view

Bella sat in the stone room shaking from the cold, the man who had asked her about the Cullen's was nowhere to be seen. But Bella couldn't think right because of the ice biting cold, she felt like she was in the freezer. The blood from all her wounds were now frozen agents her skin, little bits of ice was all over her hair. The pain from the cold made her cry, but her tears froze agents the cold. Frost was all over the metal door and glass in front. Bella tried to think of a warm summer's day to help with the cold but it did nothing.

Bella knew there was only one thing left to and that was to reach out to the unknown man. But the problem was Bella didn't know to do it last time it well just happened, but she still had to try.

Bella opened her mind and reached out to the man, she thought of his voice and how it sounded strong and powerful. She thought of how he felt inside her mind and what his power felt like. At once she felt a wave of warm air agents her skin, somehow without even been told he knew what she needed.

"I am here little one" the man said softly

"What is your name little one?" the man asked in a gentle voice.

"2151" Bella said, she was afraid to say her real name.

"That is not a name that is a number" the man stated, she could feel him moving through her mind.

"They gave it to me" Bella said in a whisper.

"Who are they?" he asked giving her a little push in her mind. At once Bella pushed back up her blocks.

"Please little one come back I am only trying to help you" the man said backing off.

"My name is Aro" the man named Aro said.

"Now tell me who are they?" Aro asked, Bella didn't know if she could trust him or not.

"The two men" She said softly, at once the man let out a slow low hiss of rage. Bella slammed up her mind shields again and went back to the dark parts of her mind that made her feel safe.

Aro's point of view

Aro went back to his body in a rage; men were going this to a child. How could people do such a thing, and giving her a number for a fucking name.

"CAIUS!" Aro roared at the top of his lungs, it was so loud that the very mansion itself shook. Aro could feel Caius making his way to Aro.

"you fucking asshole. I asked you not to call me when my wife and I were getting it on, and what did you do" he said walking into Aro living room and taking a seat across from him.

"Men are holding her, the girl" Aro hissed pacing across the room, like a wild animal locked in a cage.

"OK, again why do you care Aro? You are the father of all vampires; you have killed millions of humans. Man and women, what is so important about this one girl?" Caius asked him.

"I don't know" was all Aro said.

"What do you mean you don't know you know everything" Caius stated.

"I mean I don't know what is about this one girl. I have looked and looked for answers and I have found nothing, there is something about this girl that every cell in my body screams out to protect her. In all of my life I have never once felt like this" Aro said getting angry at everything, this girl was driving him mad and he didn't like it one bit. But what got under his skin more was the faceted that men were laying their hands on her, which was something he couldn't stand for.

"Ok, Ok. Calm down, something or even someone might be using her to draw you to her. It could be a trap; you are millions of years old. Most likely you robed someone the wrong way and this is some sort of pay back." Caius said.

"No, it's not pay back. Because if it was they will go after you or the people I trust, this is something deeper and bigger. Something about this girl been put in pain isn't right, and what could a vampire want with a female human? If he was using her for food and just playing, she would have been dead by now. There was only one vampire who uses to keep his human sheep alive for mouths and some even years." Aro said as he stopped pacing and looked out the glass window.

"What happened to him?" asked Caius

"I killed him; he got the idea of using the women to breed out. Half human half vampire, he tried to hide it but one night I came across a child. The child told me everything and intern I let her live, that same night I killed the mad man and whipped all the memories from the humans." He said thinking back to that winter's night, as he stood in front of the burning flames of the house the man lived in.

"He couldn't be alive could he?" Caius asked

"No, I saw him burn to the ground. But he did have a lot of notes of his working on breeding out, maybe someone found a few or was given them. But the man always looked after the women who could breed. "Aro answered Caius question.

"It could be the child who you allowed to live and the wrong people got their hands on her" he said again sitting back in his chair.

"No the patterns in her brain would have given it away." Aro said

"She has a number for a name. They are stripping everything that she is away from her, I asked for her name and at once I felt her fear. She was even afraid to say her own name." Aro said taking a seat.

"They are making her feel small and helpless so she doesn't do anything; we are looking for someone who needs her for some odd reason." Caius said.

Unknown's point of view

The Doctor walked down the long hallway to the viewing room, when she was in she was greeted by six men sitting around drinking coffee.

"Doctor" one of the men said.

"Hello how is she?" the Doctor asked.

"She's strong, she's not giving in won't ament that she knew the Cullen's were vampires" the other man said.

"Of course she is, she fell in love with one of them. She will fight to the death for them" she said.

"Your job is to break her and then build her up, then she will help us in killing all these bastards." The doctor said again.

"It will take a while to break her down." One of the men said.

"Well speed it up I need her ready soon, we only have a short time line" the doctor said.

* * *

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie's point of view

Charlie was walking through snow on the mountain looking for his Bells when an officer came running towards him.

"Sir" the young man called after him.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"We have found something in the forest or the blacks found something" the man said, before he could say a word Charlie started to head towards the meeting point.

Charlie prayed they found his little girl, alive!

James point of view

(Different James but still looks the same)

James walked to the view room pissed off to the max! When he got there the rest of the men were having a cup of coffee, as vampires they didn't need it but they all still liked the taste.

"What's wrong James?" one of the men asked

"Have you seen this?" James asked throwing the newspaper on the table. On the front cover was a picture of 2151 also known as Bella Swan.

"So what people are looking for her, they won't find us" other man said.

"Her father is chief of police at Forks, the Cullen's lived in Forks. He most likely knows them or know people." He said

"So what we can take care of him" they said

"Do you know what happens in small towns? People talk and word would spread about the Chiefs daughter, what if the Cullen's hear that she is missing? They will start looking for her and they will most likely be pissed at the fact that we have treated her like shit" James said.

"Come on man, they left her. Why would they come back for their pet, they most likely have a new one now. Stop worrying and chill, no one can find us" he said to James.

"Now if you don't mind will you take a DNA test from 2151?" the man asked James, James just took the needle and walked into 2151 cell. Inside it was freezing, the girl should have died by now but for some odd reason she was still alive. James pulled the girl's head up and back, and then stabbed the needle in her neck. He must have hit a vain because blood came rushing out, once the tube was full James ripped it out and then walked out.

"Did you get the blood sample?" the Doctor asked

"Yes" he said handing it over to the Doctor.

"Ok let's move her to another room." Then the doctor walked out leaving them to do all the work.

Bella's point of view

Cool air agents Bella's face woke her up, in front of her was a great big tunnel blocked off with iron bars. Bella looked around and saw once again she was in a different room; this one was big really big. The floor was made of wet and dry dirt; the roof was made of stone. When she looked down at her leg she saw that someone has sown up her leg and but a cuff around her ankle. The dirt from the floor covered her from head to toe, as if someone rolled her in it.

It was cold, but not as cold as the stone room. Bella's whole body screamed out in pain as she slowly stood up and looked around. The roof was high and old; her first clue was she was somewhere old. When Bella walked over to the bars and touched them she got a shock from the electricity. The problem was the shock was more like a zap and it didn't hurt. The bars must be a warning, Bella moved away from the bars out of fear. The other problem was she backed into someone, when she turned she saw a man. At once she was hit across the face that knocked her to the ground; the man then started kicking her in the ribs. The man then picked her by the hair and held her there.

"Tell me about the Cullen's!" the man demanded.

"No" Bella said. The man slapped her across the face and pulled her hair tighter.

"Listen all you have to do is tell us what we want to know and we will let you go" the man said still holding her by her hair.

"No" Bella said again, this time the man didn't hit her or kick her. The man just pulled out a pair of scissors and started to cut her hair.

"NO! NO! STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Bella screamed but it was too late, she fell to the ground with all her hair cut off. Bella fell into sobs and covered her head with her arms. The man just stood there and looked down at her as if she was shit itself.

"Tell me" the man once again said.

"No" she said still sobbing, the man let out a roar of rage and picked her up like a rag doll and throw her across room. Bella hit the wall and heard something break.

Bella fell to the ground as if her body was made out of stone, her head was heavy and she started to see stares.

Jacob's point of view

That night the pack went hunting they found nothing, no smell or sigh that Bella had been in the forest. After hours and hours of looking they finally gave in and went home. Jacob didn't sleep that night, he couldn't every time he closed his eyes he saw Bella. Running in the forest wild and free, Jacob gave in and let the tears fall. If he wasn't a wolf he could have been with her, he could have helped her, he could have brought her home, and he could have made it all ok. There are some many things he could have done to save her, yet he wasn't there and Bella was left all alone.

Jacob couldn't handle the idea of what could have happened to her, he laid back down and finally fell asleep.

In the morning about five am, Jacob got out of bed and went for a run in his wolf formal. He went to the one place they didn't look and that was on the Cullen's land, or the cold ones. As soon as he crossed the line Jacob was hit with Bella's sent, it was strong. Jacob followed it with a heavy heart, he hoped to God he found her! Jacob ran faster and faster, till everything around him became a blur. After running he found himself in a clearing, in the middle of the field was something brown. Jacob ran towards it only to find it was a coat, and from the smell of it belonged to Bella. The thing that scared him was it was covered in blood, that meant Bella was hurt and bleeding. Forks was cold and when someone is wounded the chances are of making it through the night where very low.

As loud as Jacob could he throw his head back and let out a howl/ call for the others, at once Jacob could hear them coming. Within seconds the pack broke from the tree line and ran straight to him, Sam was the first to come toward him. They all changed into their human form.

"When did you find this?" Sam asked

"Just a second ago. Is it fresh?" Jacob asked

"About two days old from the smell, it's not her blood" Sam said

"What do you it's not her blood?" Jacob said

"The coat is Bella's the blood's not, its animal. Most likely a bear, this was a trick to make use think she was dead. The people who have her are smart but didn't know we lived here and that we are wolves." Sam stated.

"So she isn't hurt" Jacob said. Everyone just looked at each other.

"Jacob even if she wasn't the chances of living through a night alone and without the proper clothing is very low." Sam said, Jacob just nodded his head and walked away from the pack.

"Hay where you going?" yelled Paul.

"Going to call Charlie he has a right to know" Jacob called over his shoulder, in human form Jacob ran back to his house.

When he got home he saw his dad was awake and up.

"Hello son" his father said when Jacob walked in.

"Dad you need to call Charlie" was all Jacob said.

"Why?" his father asked

"I went out running this morning and crossed the line, when I got to the other side I was hit with Bella's scent. I found her coat it was covered in blood, Sam said it was animal mostly a bear. I need you to tell Charlie" Jacob said.

"OK" was all, his dad said before picked up the phone and called Charlie.

Bella's point of view

Bella woke up to a copper taste in her mouth, her head was sore and felt like it was bleeding. When she opened her eye's she couldn't see right, every time she blinked Bella saw stares. Bella's arms, legs and the rest of her body was so heavy. The pain felt like hot flames running through her body, every time she took a breath pain would shoot through her body. She knew she had Brocken a lot of bones but this was worst then broken bones, something was wrong and it was bad.

Bella rolled over from her side to her back. She hissed out her pain and took deep breaths. Bella's heart was racing so fast she through it will give out; then again she will find peace in dying. Her father would want her to be at peace.

Bella started to close her eyes when she heard a voice in her head, it was him Aro.

"Come to me.." he whispered softy to her, his deep male strong voice washed over Bella like silk. Bella opened her mind and let him in. at once she felt his power and a soft wave of warm air, this helped her to relax more.

"Tell me little one" Aro said.

"No" she said

"I'm not going to hurt you little one" he said again.

"Stop calling me little one, I am not a fucking child" Bella yelled at him.

"Then what is your name?" Aro asked her, she didn't want to talk not any more.

"Go away" Bella said moving away from him.

"I am trying to help you, let me help you." Aro said

"NO!" and with that Bella blocked him off.

Aro's point of view

Aro let out a slow hiss of rage, why wouldn't she let him help her? And why won't he just take control? Aro had the power to control and track her to the end of this fucking earth but he won't, for some odd reason.

Aro paced his office like a wild man; her voice was running through his head. There had to be a clue somewhere but where, Aro sat down and blocked everything off.

He went back to the talk he had with her, he forced on what she was feeling. She was in pain, her head hurt. It was cold but not as cold as the other room, she is lying on dirt. Aro went back to her mind; instead of making himself known he hid. Aro dug deep into her memoirs, she was in a big room. A man cut off all her hair and then kicked her in the ribs; most of her bones were broken. She felt small and hopeless; she want to die her father would want her to be at peace.

Aro would have gone deeper but knocking on his front door pulled him away, without looking Aro already knew who it was. It was a female officer, young and health. At once he felt a deep hunger.

With vampire speed Aro went to the front door, when he opened the door the women jaw dropped.

"Can I help you?" he asked the women.

"Oh yes my name is Officer Smith" the woman said smiling at him, but Aro lost his hunger the thought of feeding off another women sickened him. This girl had really got under his skin.

"How can I help you Miss Smith?" he asked yet again

Oh, sorry. Have you seen this woman?" she asked holding up a poster. The girl was named Bella swan, in that moment he had found the girl who has been talking to him. Everything about her seemed to fit, her voice and the patterns in her mind.

"Sir?" the women asked.

"Sorry I haven't but can I have a copy of the poster?" he asked, the woman gave him one but before she brushed her fingers across his.

"How old is she?" Aro asked

"She is about 18" Miss Smith said.

"Who is her father?" Aro asked

"Her father is Chief Swan of Forks polices" the woman said blinking her eyes up at him.

"Thank you, good evening" he said shutting the door in her face and walking away.

Aro now had a face and a name; he ran up to his office and went to his computer. Aro lived outside Forks about a mile away. He also owned businesses and houses, he also had a list of people who lived and worked in Forks.

Aro looked up Charlie Swan

Born: 1964; Forks, Washington

Gender : Male

Height: 6'0"

Job: Chief of Police, Forks.

Aro found his Address and set out for Charlie.

Charlie's point of view

Charlie raced to the Blacks house he hoped to God they found his Bells. When he got there Jacob was out front.

"Hay Jacob" He said walking inside to see Bill in the front room.

"What is it Bill?" Charlie asked

"Charlie we have found Bella's coat" Bill said genital

"Is that it" Charlie said taking a seat.

"You could have said that over the phone" Charlie said

"Charlie her coat was found covered in blood" Bill said

"WHAT! NO, NO, NO" Charlie said over and over.

"Charlie it's not her blood, its animal Paul said most likely its bear. They have not found Bella but still looking" he said calming Charlie down.

"Think of it this way Charlie it is a start, better to something then nothing." Bill said giving him a bit of hope.

"I can't lose her, she's all I got" Charlie said.

"I know, she's a fighter. Bella will get through this and somehow she will find her way home to you, Jacob won't stop looking for her and if anyone can find her it will be him. You need to have hope, Bella would want you to have hope for her and yourself. And by the way look at how many people are looking for her." Bill said giving Charlie more hope.

* * *

review

if you have any questions please ask me.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's point of view

As soon as Charlie got to their house he left for a run, at first everything was the same. But that changed when he saw a man walking into Charlie's house, Jacob didn't realize how far he had ran till he saw their house. The man was wearing all black, he was tall. Almost the tallest man he had ever seen, he had long black hair and board shoulders. Even from where Jacob stood he could feel the power that came off in waves, Jacob was a strong-willed person but something about this made even his wolf turn and ran away with his tail between his legs. Before Jacob stop himself he found himself crossing the road and walking to the front door of the Swans house.

Jacob went still and looked inside the house, through the glass door. He saw nothing, he smelt nothing either. He opened the door slowly and walked in, everything inside was dark. Jacob found he was holding his breath; he walked to the living room nothing. Then the kitchen, still nothing. Jacobs's heart was racing as he made his way to the stares, he had never feared anyone but this man scared the shit out of him. He took a breath and made his way upstairs, he looked in every room and still he couldn't find the man. Jacob knew he couldn't have imaged it, it felt to really to be fake or a crick of the mind.

Jacob let out a breath and went down stairs only to find all the lights on, Jacob swear the lights were off before. He notice he started to sweat and shake, cold air rushed through the house. Ice ran down his spine as he went to the living room, nothing. The house was empty and quite, maybe he did make it up.

"No you saw right Jacob" he spun around and saw the man standing behind him. From the back he seemed like every other man but from the front told another story.

This man standing in front of Jacob screamed power, his eyes held to many secrets. His body was built like a warriors, the man looked like a walking God that held the power of life and death in his very hands. The sound of his voice was rich with power and knowledge, the man's scent was like a rich wine and fire made into one! This was a man who could kill someone with just a look; women would fall like rain into his bed. The man was handsome, just like out of the finest painting.

"Are you going to just stand there and look at me all day or are you going to speak. Oh and sorry to get your hopes up but I am not gay" Jacob just froze.

"WHAT!" Jacob yelled, the man throw back his head and roared with laughter.

"I am sorry, forgive me. Sam did say you were easy to joke with" the man said.

"How do you know Sam and who are you?" Jacob asked trying to sound strong but was failing agents this man.

"My Name is Aro, I know Sam because I let you and your pack live on my land" Aro said in a smooth voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Jacob hissed at the man not liking him one bit, Aro just eyed him that sent ice down his spine.

"Don't be so rude to me boy, I am the father of all vampires. I have lived for millions of years and shall live for another more" Aro said.

"DID YOU TAKE MY BELLA!?" Jacob hissed, here he was thinking all the blood suckers had left and now the fucking maker of them shows up around the time Bella has gone missing.

"I did not take Bella and she was never yours. You think you are to be lovers when your future says it's her child that you are to be mated to, not her. I have helped her in a way you will never understand, and don't you dare call her yours ever again!" the man hissed through his teeth, Jacob took a step back away from the man.

"How have you been helping her and why haven't you brought her home?" Jacob asked.

"I have the power over the mind and have contacted her through the minds, one night she reached out to me for help. For bring her home I can't control her mind for some odd reason" Aro said, Jacob sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Where is she and who has her?" Jacob asked.

"She is somewhere old and cold, vampires have her for some odd reason" when Aro said vampires he shoot to his feet, the Cullen's.

"Have you ever heard the name Cullen before?" Jacob asked him.

"Yes I have why?" Aro asked him.

"Bella fell in love with one of them Edward Cullen, they met at her school of Forks. He seemed nice but one day after her 18th the Cullen's just left and Bella left behind, she was heartbroken. Even when she called and emailed they never picked up or emailed back" Jacob said, he heard a growl coming from Aro. The look on his face said he was about to a man or anything.

"Dude are you ok, you look well kind of pissed" Jacob said backing away, Aro's eyes had turned a deep blood-red, he now looked like a horror vampire come to life.

"When did this happen?" Aro hissed pacing the room like a wild animal; wolves were wild but not that fucking wild.

"I don't know a while back maybe, Charlie told my dad. She was in really bad shape" Jacob said taking a step closer to the door.

Aro stopped pacing a looked at him, Jacob froze. If he was able to pee himself now would be the time.

"Go back to your back and tell Sam Aro wants to have a meeting as soon as possible" Aro and within a blink he was gone. Jacob looked down at the floor and realized he had in fact peed himself.

"Shit" he said

Aro's point of view

Aro got home and tore his room apart with rage, one of his trusted friends left her. Aro had known Carlisle for a long time now, to think he and his coven just packed up and left her made him sick. He paced his room with rage till he was able to control himself; Aro went to his offices and sat down in front of the burning flames.

While at the Swans house he had learned a great deal about Bella while the wolf boy flowed him. Bella was a young girl with a genital heart full of love and kindest, she has her life ahead of her filled with hopes and dreams. But everything change when Jacob told him about the Cullen's, the girl had been put through pain and was going through it again. And by the ones who she trusted and cared for it made his gut tight.

Carlisle had made it clear to him years ago he didn't hurt humans but helped him, now look at what he does and too a fucking child.

Aro closed everything off and reached out to Alec, a young vampire who walked at one of Aro's businesses.

"Yes sir?" Alec asked when he reached his mind.

"You are to find all the Cullen's and bring them to me" Aro said then came back to his own body!

He then called for Caius and Marcus, he could feel them coming and Caius was pissed yet again. Aro trusted them because they were the oldest apart from him and they stood alongside him whenever he needed them and Aro did the same.

They both walked through the doors at the same time and Caius then started yelling.

"What can't I fuck my own wife now Aro. Come on Aro I am a man and I have a cock for a reason and that is to fuck my wife. But every time I get close and she is in the mood, you fucking call me." Caius yelled Marcus just laughed; the poor ass lost his wife in a war. But we never talk about it.

"Well!?" Caius asked

"It's the Cullen's" Aro said, both of them sat down. They all knew the Cullen's and their feed only of animal's life style, Caius hated them for it.

"What have they done Aro?" Marcus asked looking at him.

"I have talked to a girl named Bella Swan. She is been held pensioner by vampires, I have just learned that Bella fell in love Edward Cullen. It lasted till after her birthday and then they just all left her, Bella was left unprotected and heart-broken." Aro said.

Marcus respected women to the moon and back, Aro could see the rage in his eyes. Aro also respected women; he only used them for sex. Caius he just hated everybody.

"What are we going to do?" asked Marcus

"I am getting Alec to bring the Cullen's hear and I am going to put a shield around Bella." He said hoping that it will work.

"Ok, what next?" Caius asked

"We Kill Edward and then go after Bella, I can't take control of her mind. So it will be hard to track her but I will find her" Aro said.

Sam's Point of view

Sam was just about to walk inside his house when Jacob came running.

"Sam waits up" Jacob yelled.

"What is it?" Sam asked feeling tired from sleepless nights.

"A guy named Aro told me he wanted to have a word with you" Jacob said, Shit this wasn't good. Aro only called if something was wrong.

"Ok, go and change your pants you stink" with that Sam changed into a wolf and ran to Aro's mansion. When he got there he changed back to human form and went to his study.

Sam was met with other vampires, one who by the look on his face hated him.

"Hello Sam take a seat" Aro said.

"Ok, what is this all about?" Sam asked him.

"You know Bella Swan?" Aro asked

"Yes , sweet girl. Let me guess with your powers you know something?" Sam asked.

"You know me so well; I have been talking to her. She has been kept by vampires, I don't know where because I can't control her. I am calling you here today because the Cullen's are coming back, and I would like you to let your pack know" Aro said.

"I can do that anything else?" Aro asked

"Yes, how is her father?" he asked

"He is scared but putting on a brave face, I will keep him away so he doesn't find out what's going on" Sam said to Aro.

"That will be helpful thank you Sam; however the other matter is Jacob. Edward Cullen will be coming back and most likely be killed, but I have read Jacobs mind. I would like you to keep him away from us" Aro said giving him a knowing look.

"I understand what you mean, but you must understand they have been friends since childhood. It won't be easy but I will see what I can do" Sam said hoping Aro will take that.

"OK, I will take that. Thank you for your help Sam" Aro said, Sam just got up and walked out.

Bella's point of view

Bella couldn't open her eyes, as many times as she tried she couldn't. Her body hurt and she was cold, the wind from the tunnel was moving fast throughout the room. Bella knew she was in the same room because she could feel the dirt and hear the wind.

For most of the time she just laid there in pain and cold, not once did she fall asleep by her own will. Someone would come in a stab a needle into her neck, leg, foot, head, arm and the rest of her body. The worst part was when a women walked, Bella knew it was a woman because her foot steps were lighter and hands felt different.

The woman did something to her, Bella didn't know what it was but it was bad and painful. It felt like a knife been slide inside her vagina and been twisted, it hurt like hell. Bella tried to scream but her jaw was broken.

So she screamed in her head, every time she screamed louder and longer her head would hurt and pain would shoot through her body. At the back of her mind Bella could hear the woman laughing at her pain, it seemed like everyone in this place feed off her pain and enjoyed it.

When the woman was done, doing whatever she had done. She then started kicking Bella till she felt blood running down the side her face.

The cold wind made the blood on her face dry, her body felt like she had been run over. The woman soon left her alone, inside Bella cried for death and to sleep away her pain. But no matter how hard she cried her wish didn't come true.

Every single time she heard the door open, she knew more pain was coming. Every time she heard footsteps she knew another bone will be broken and more of Bella's blood will cover the dirt floor. Bella thought of the times she spent with the Cullen's, how they would laugh with her and have fun. Whenever she went to the house they would welcome her with open arms, but most of all she remembered the times Bella spent with Edward.

Was he truly worth all this pain and suffering? Would he care and come running to save her? If so where was he? Where was the man who she fell in love with? The man who said he will be with her always and will never leave her, Where was he? Or was this love that he called it all lie's and empty promises that were only used to get under her skin and into her heart. If so Edward had won he had gotten everything he wanted.

Bella laid there a cried at how stupid she was to believe that a man like him could love a woman like her. A human girl, from a small town. A girl who all she wanted in her life was to have a good job and have a family, then grow old and see her grandchildren grow aside the man she loved. But that dream seemed impossible now because Edward had to come into her life and rip all her hopes and dreams apart and leave her alone to suffer when he promised to be there for her when she needed him. Well where the fuck is he? Bella needed him and his family, to help and care for her. Yet they all left her behind to rot in hell, all along Bella was just a pet a play thing and she was too stupid to see that fact that she was never wanted.

Bella always loved the Cullen's and never did a thing wrong yet they left her. Bella felt sharp pain in her chest, as if a knife has been stabbed in her heart and twisted. Her gut went tight with the loss of her once sweet lovely life. Bella could feel the tears running down her broken sore face as she cried her pain, they have done it she thought. They have broken her, they have ripped the very thing she ever care for away from her. Even with a painful broken jaw Bella opened her mouth and roared her pain out. She cried and cried, till she had no tears left. Then agents all the pain and broken bones she rolled over into a ball.

Sleep came fast but there was nothing to welcome her.

Edward's point of view

Edward sat in an old wooden chair looking out a window as the snow fell from the sky. It was in the afternoon and all the children in the small village played in the snow.

He was about to get up, when he heard a voice in his head.

"Edward I'm coming for you"

* * *

i hope you like it?

review?


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's point of view

Bella was laying the floor of the room when she heard a whisper; she slowly turned her head and saw someone behind the bars in the air tunnel.

The person hang their head low so their hair covered their face, Bella moved slowly towards the person. The person looked small but as she got closer, the person got bigger and bigger. It was when Bella got closer to the bars when she notice darkness was all around the person and it was cold, really cold.

"Hello…?" Bella whispered through her broken jaw, the person's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Brown eyes met blue ones, from the shape of the persons face it was a girl.

"What's your name?" Bella asked the girl.

"3121" she said

"Yours?" the girl asked

"Bella" Bella said

The girl stared at her in shock, and then she lowed her head again to look at the ground.

"Your bones are broken yet you, were able to move over here." The girl stated, looking back in her eyes there was something in the girls eyes that screamed danger.

"so" Bella said moving back.

"So, every girl who has been beaten like you have hasn't been able to move or talk." She said

"Well I can, can you move?" Bella asked

"A little, they cut off my feet. I was a runner and they didn't like it. It takes me days to move this far, yet it took you a matter of minutes." The girl said.

"And you can talk even with a broken jaw; it must have something to do with the drugs they have given you. What's your number?" she asked

"2151" Bella said, when Bella said her number the girls eyes went wide with shock.

"SO you're the one who is the perfect shell" the girl said

"What shell and what for?" Bella asked going cold.

"For a baby, to grow and live. You are the perfect woman, the one with the gift" she stated

"But they haven't raped me" Bella said, at that the girl laughed at her.

"They don't rape you when your awake, when your asleep the men come in and take turns with you. Let me guess you wake up sore and feel like you have been run over?" Bella just nodded her head.

"They rapped you honey and that's what all the drugs for, to keep you alive" the girl said with a smile.

"How do you know so much?" Bella asked

"I watch" the girl said smiling at her. Bella moved far away from her but still able to hear.

"Why?" Bella asked

"I wanted to see if it was true, they talk about you all the time you know. You're the one who will make all the money and make them rich" the girl said looking at the floor

"Who are they the people? Or someone else?" Bella asked.

"The rich men and the voices, they come to me at night and tell me everything. You are the one who will fix everything" she said, the girl was mad but smart in a way.

"Fix what?" Bella asked

"To get rid of the vampires, if you have a baby they will breed you and it to make an army. An army to rule us and the vampires, for some odd reason they think they are real. You see every one of us is mad, and you will just join the line." She said

"They're not mad" Bella said

"What?" the girl asked

"Vampires are real; I fell in love with one. There not that easy to kill, if they were they won't be alive" Bella said thinking about the Cullen's.

"How did you know he was a vampire?" she asked

"Because he told me and saved me" Bella said showing her the mark on her arm.

"That is something new, you are not like the other girls" she said

"What other girls?" Bella asked

"This is bigger than you think, they get girls from everywhere. Nobody seems to be able to stop them, they move across every state and country and nobody stops them." She said.

"What can we do to stop them" Bella asked her, while holding her breath.

"Nothing, nobody knows where we are or what happened to us" she said.

"That's not true Bella" Aro said in her mind, he had been in her mind all this time she had not once notice him or felt him. It showed how powerful he really was; now she felt him moving through her mind like a lion on a hunt.

"How do you know my name?" Bella asked staring into space.

"I know a lot of things little bird, I know your wolf friend Jacob and Sam. I also know you want to come home but you're scared, I know the only thing that got you through the night was your hatred for Edward Cullen" Aro said, Bella swears she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her close.

"Hay, Bella!" the girl in front of Bella said shaking the bars.

"Bella I want you to stay away from that girl, her brain patterns say she's not sane." Aro said.

"Sorry I was thinking about something" Bella said, the girl looked at her with an odd look.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked Bella.

"Don't say anything she can use agents you, she can't be trusted Bella" Aro said, she could feel him watching and waiting, ready to move to kill when needed.

"I was thinking about everything you just told me" Bella lied, when she looked in her eyes Bella notice how blue they were.

"OK…"she said giving Bella an odd look.

"From now on Bella you are to stay far away from the girl" Aro said in a growl, Bella felt ice run through her veins when he growled. The girl must have heard him because she backed off and went pale like snow.

* * *

sorry i haven't updated in a while i am sick.

review

i really hope you like it.

:)


End file.
